Just Like the Ocean Under the Moon
by Rashaka
Summary: Serena makes a bet with Ami and Lita-- she is tired of being teased by Darien and thinks she has a sure-fire way to escape being called MeatballHead for at least one afternoon.


This is a little ditty I thought up listening to a song, the lyrics of which I chose as a title. If anyone recognizes the words, they're the first line of the chorus. The song is 'Smooth', by Satana. If you have comments, PLEASE send me a note at: 

[[ rashaka_eos@hotmail.com ]] 

Unfortunately, Naoko owns SM, not me. pout In my world Darien never did and never will date Raye. This is First-Season, mid crystal-crisis.

Serena goes slightly OOC, but not too bad. At least, I hope. After all, doing outrageous things is her forte.

@--^-

****

Just Like the Ocean Under the Moon

by Rashaka

They were approaching the arcade when Serena suddenly stopped and spun around. Ami and Lita stopped walking and almost bumped into her. Lita gave her a weird look. "What are you doing?"

Serena smiled. She'd been thinking about this earlier and decided to do it now, today, before she lost her nerve. "I'm tired of Darien teasing me."

Ami spoke up, "So what? You want to talk to Andrew don't you? And Darien's going to tease you no matter what you do, anyway." Serena smiled again, but the other girls were starting to notice that it was more of a cat-grin than a smile.

"How much do you want to bet that I can go in there today, and Darien won't call me Meatball Head even once?" 

Lita's left eyebrow rose, and then she glanced sideways at Ami, her own grin staring to form. "Alright, I'm in. Ten bucks says he will call you Meatball Head today."

Ami wasn't about to be left out. "Me too. Ten bucks in the pot. If you win, you get ten dollars from each of us, and if we win, we get to split your ten dollars."

"Done." Serena held out her hand, palm down, and the other two put their hands on top, in the old-fashioned team closing. Moving the three hands up and down once in a small, quick, motion, Serena sealed the agreement. 

Then she smiled. "Lets go."

Lita and Ami looked at each other. Ami smiled, "This is going to be fun."

Darien sipped casually at the Coca-Cola Andrew had given him. He was in a reasonably good mood, not the greatest he'd ever been, but not terrible either. All in all it had been an okay day so far. He had just gotten out of class, and had an hour and a half before he had to go to work. The fact that he only had two months left before his senior year in high school was over was enough to bring a smile to his face. Things were going pretty good; that is, until Serena came in. His eyes narrowed. Normally her presence wouldn't have bothered him at all, but something was up— he could smell it.

Her friends were waiting inside near the automatic doors, looking expectant of something, but unsure. She was walking toward Darien in a strait line, her head up high and a very odd look in her eye. Darien didn't know what it was, but it made him a little nervous. She was definitely up to something, and Darien didn't like surprises. He was about to say something along the lines of 'Hi Meatball Head, tripped anyone lately?'...but for some reason he paused. 

Darien was pretty startled when she walked right up to him; close. He was even more surprised when she leaned over and pulled his face down to hers, planting her lips on his mouth. He didn't know how, but soon she was kissing him—— *really* kissing him. She pressed her tongue against his mouth, and he opened reflexively. His own tongue began to explore her mouth, and soon things were getting intense. The world outside of them kissing was starting to spin, but Darien didn't notice. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was wondering where a freshman would learn to French kiss so much like an adult, but he ignored that too. 

Darien was staring to wonder if he would be needing air soon. It seemed like they had been doing this a while... or maybe that was just his brain trying to get in the way.

Serena must have decided she wanted air though, because suddenly she had taken her mouth away from his. Darien just stared at her stupidly. Where was she going? He tried to say something, his mouth working and struggling to form the right sounds, but it wasn't making noise when it should.

Serena looked at him, and then looked over his shoulder, near the counter. "Oh, hi Andrew! I'm sorry, but I won't be playing Sailor V today." Andrew just stared stupidly at her. Serena looked at Darien, then at Andrew, and then at Darien again. She flashed them both a brilliant, Knock-your-socks-off smile, and then turned and walked out of the Crown Game Arcade, strolling as casually as ever. When she got outside she spun on her heel and went out of view. 

Darien just sort of stared after her, jaw on the floor. Andrew just sort of stared at Darien, his jaw on the floor, too. 

Lita looked at Serena as she left. Her voice, barely above a stunned whisper, held real awe, and appreciative respect. "Wow. Go Serena. Good for you, girl." Ami followed Serena's retreating form with her eyes too, and nodded silently. 

Lita suddenly stopped and glanced around the arcade, mostly at the two 

boys still staring stupidly at the exit. "Ames, I don't think I heard him call her Meatball Head once." Andrew, not quite as far off-planet as Darien, snapped his attention to them.

Ami began to smile. "I think you're correct. You know what this means, don't you?"

"I do believe we owe Serena some money."

"I do believe you're right."

They looked at Darien and Andrew, who were staring at them, eyes wide with foolish shock. They grinned at the boys, linked arms, and marched out of the arcade after their friend.

C'EST FINI!

^--Um...someone e-mail me and tell me if I got that right. [rashaka_eos@hotmail.com]

AN: I wrote this almost a year ago, but I've never put it up until now. I don't know how it compares to my more recently written fics. It was supposed to be funny. And I've never written a make-out scene before, so if it was bad have pity....


End file.
